


Den of Foxes

by rosequartsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Inarizaki, Multi, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, inarizaki vbc, no beta we die like men, not even proofread babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartsy/pseuds/rosequartsy
Summary: Suna and his teammates play a little game with you
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/ Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Ojiro Aran/ Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 955





	Den of Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> it's--checks phone--2:50 am and this isn't proofread but i had a dream like this and i just had to share

The world comes to you in fragments—silky sheets underneath your fingertips, premium down pillows cradling your head, the air conditioner making goosebumps prickle against your bare legs. You grasp at everything like an inquisitive toddler, trying to form a picture in your mind, but all you can see is darkness. Your hands flex by your sides. 

Something vibrates down your spine. There’s a body behind you, this you know from the warm softness that cradles your back, and their laughter feels like it’s inside you. “You alright, princess?”

You know that voice; it purrs in your ear, accompanied by the very tips of his fingers sweeping hair off your forehead. Careful, lingering, loving. _Rin_. You’re sure of it. 

“I’m fine,” you assure him, although you let out a long, shaky breath. “Just nervous.” 

“Don’t be,” Suna hums. “We’re going to take good care of you, right boys?”

“Yes.”

Something about the way they speak in unison makes you tingle with excitement. No one is moving, yet the room is already stifling hot with the promise of what these five boys could do to you. 

“You remember the rules, right sweetheart?” You nod once. “Get one person wrong, and we’ve all got to switch. And we wouldn’t want this since you’re already so hot and bothered.”

Suna could read your body like a book; he took pleasure in watching your lips part with a heady puff of air, your head leaning back as you tried to feel some type of friction. You weren’t bound, per say, but you were being held by your extremities by four different people, their large hands wrapped gripping your flesh just hard enough to be pleasurable.

“Can I start? I already know who’s behind me.”

“Do you?” you flinch; the voice that was just in your ear has changed; still teasing, but no longer your boyfriend. And then it echoes on the other side of you, the melodic cadence dancing between your ears. “Are you sure?”

The bed dips. Suna’s chuckle sounds like it could be coming from anywhere above you, but it’s the only thing you’ve felt on your back since he explained the rules. “Yes, Rin’s behind me.”

“Look at that; I think my baby is a genius.” There's a certain pride in his voice that makes your chest swell, and you arch into his touch as his long, calloused fingers caress either side of your jaw. His thumb brushes ever so slightly against the corners of your lips, but never stay long enough. “Lets see if you can guess the other four.”

Like clockwork, the hand on your left ankle inches up your calf, raising your leg to meet his lips. The darkness has made your skin hyper-senstive, and you moan just at the quick fleeting kisses he presses along the inside of your leg. Your hands twitch and begin to raise, but they’re anchored with a strong squeeze. 

“Ah-ah,” someone says, and you _know_ their voice. It’s strange that you can’t see their mouth move, much less get a glimpse of the smug expression they must have, if their voice is any indication. “You know the rules princess. You don’t get to touch.” 

The denial is frustrating, but even more than that is how the wandering hands up your leg stop just before the apex of your thighs, stroking around the curve of your muscle. You hips buck, feeling so close but so far from the delicious friction you craved. 

“C’mon baby, you should make a guess.” Suna’s voice is the devil on your shoulders, sultry and low. He’s still mindlessly stroking your face with the back of his hand. “You get a reward if you’re right.”

But you don’t want to be _wrong._ You thought Suna was making it easy for you at first, but now the silence was killing you, and the only clues you had were making your mind buzz with pleasure. The soft, smooth hands were drawing patterns on your skin and—

Wait. Smooth hands. Soft lips, not a hint of being chapped. Careful calculating strokes. Nearly silent. 

You breathe a sigh of relief. “Kita.”

The lips curve against your skin, and suddenly the kiss turns into a nip, right behind your knee. “Congratulations,” he says, and you’re struck by how he sounds. Normally his voice is monotonous, but there’s mirth to his words. You can’t tell if he’s sincere or condescending, and you’re not sure which excites you more. 

But you don’t have time to figure it out. Instantly, the hand at your right leg massages you skin, moving much faster than Kita’s hands. You almost open your mouth to blurt out a different name, but then you realize just how big the hands on your skin are—they curve around the back of your knee, bending it slightly as his plush lips kiss an identical spot to where did not seconds ago. It’s the _sound_ that ignites you; the sound of his rough palm gliding across your skin, mixed with Kita’s peppering kisses. 

“Right leg is Aran,” you give your final answer, and as a reward for being correct, his hand cups your pussy, palm against your vulva, but his fingers never coming close to your slit. 

You jump, yelping slightly. Suna’s hands run down your chest, as if smoothing down the frayed nerves. 

“What’s the matter, Princess?” His hands are moving but it’s not his voice; no, you’re used to Suna’s lazy drawl, but this voice is richer, with the slight twang of the Hyogo accent. You can’t the utter satisfaction of watching you writhe underneath the pressure of his teammates. You look so small, so _helpless_ , your hands shaking as you try to even out your breathing. Aran chuckles as he dips his ring finger every so slightly to your folds.

The whine you emit is high and needy, your hips rolling to chase the feeling. “Aran,” you moan, and his smirk drops as he looks to your pouting expression. “Please, _please_ do that again.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands.” And there it is—the harsh, cold words that leave Kita’s mouth make you whimper, settling back further into Suna’s body. All you wiggling and moving makes you ass grind back against his cock, which pokes and prods you as a constant reminder. 

“M’not not demanding,” you breathe out, overwhelmed by sounds and sensations that assault you. “I just—I want _more.”_

“You want more than five boys touching you at once?” The oh-so familiar voice teases your from your left once again, this time punctuated with a body pressing into your side. Your hand is laced with another, and the heat from his whispered words sets you aflame. “Well aren’t you a dirty little slut.”

Aran’s thick fingers press against your heat, now swollen and dripping from the attention. His hands detach from you, and you buck your hips, unaware of how mesmerized he is by the slick that coats his fingers.

“Holy shit,” he laughs, you’re so fucking wet.”

Suna adjusts his position, sitting up behind you. “You made a mess, baby.”

Despite the blindfold, you lean your head back as if you’re looking Suna in the eyes. “I did?”

He smiles fondly. You’re the cutest thing in the world, even surrounded by men with their dicks out, up and flat against their stomachs as they lick their lips, ready to devour you. A baby bunny in a den of foxes. 

“Yes baby, you did. What do good girls do when they make a mess?”

“They clean it up.”

Suna cocks an eyebrow at Aran, who balks at the scene before him. “Well? You heard her.”

Clumsily, Aran nudges past Kita looming over you uncertainly. Every pair of eyes watches intently as you sit up, and with minimal effort, Suna tilts your head in the direction of Aran’s fingers. You experimentally lick the underside of Aran’s fingers, then close your mouth around them, giving a harsh suck. You moan, swirling your tongue around the digits. 

“Fuuuuck,” comes a low growl from your left. The hand that was once intertwined with yours guides you to a hard cock, nearly hot to the touch. He curls your hands into a loose fist, hissing as his hips grind into it. “Maybe next time we should tie you down. Put a gag in that dirty mouth of yours since you like having something in it.”

  
“God, what I wouldn’t do to fuck your throat,” says a new voice. You haven’t heard him speak one bit, but his stained gasp makes a whine escape your throat. “To have my fat cock in your warm mouth. Fuck!” 

The heavy heat in your palm and the words swirling in your head are too much. You release Aran’s fingers, a string of spit falling onto your chin. You’re not supposed to touch them on your own; even if there is a hand guiding you, it feels like cheating. 

“Oi!” From the biting, nearly angry tone coming from your right, you’ve cemented your final guess. But you let him argue over you anyways. “You can’t do that!”

“She’s no— _huh_ —doing anything!” he pants against your shoulder and you can feel his dick getting slicker with something. “Mind yer fucking business!”

A strange sense of familiarity settles over you, and you smile. “Yeah, so the twins are on either side of me.”

Suna snorts. “No way around that one, huh?”

“Nice going asshole. Now stop fucking her hand!”

“It’s literally your fault for giving us away.”

“‘Tsumu,” you say, addressing the boy on your right. His brows furrow in confusion as you turn, but it melts into awe as you say, “Kiss me.”

You don’t have to tell him twice. Atsumu’s kiss is as bruising and dominant as he is, tugging your lower tip between his teeth as his hips roll with your fists still around his cock. Osamu is still simply holding your right wrist, his other hand slowly stroking his aching shaft. His eyes flit to Suna’s, who is doing nothing more than watching you make out and fist fuck his friend with squinted, lust filled eyes. Everyone’s breath is hitched, waiting for the inevitable. 

Kita, sensing the elephant in the room attempts to clear the air. “Let her go, Atsumu,” he demands, although it’s slightly muffled as his lips drag across your thigh. “We agreed to the rules.”

If it were anyone else he’d snap back a hasty reply, but seeing Kita’s dark eyes blown wide with lust, he disentangles himself from you. His balls burn from the built up pressure, but his blood pressure spike when Kita’s predatory gaze falls back on your naked body. 

“So, Princess,” he says, pressing an innocent little kiss to your hip bone. “Which one of us do you want first?”

You’re already gasping for breath, sweat beading the top of you forehead. “I-,” you swallow thickly to alleviate the burn in your throat. “I don’t know—ah!” 

Kita bites the inside of your thigh. Your back arches as you gasp, chest bouncing ever so slightly. Everyone looks down at the culprit. Kita’s eyes are low and lidded under his faded dark fringe. “You want to take all of us at the same time, but you decide to play indecisive. Like you don’t know which one of us you want inside you.” Kita soothes the bite by barely rubbing his thumb over it, the ghostly touches leaving you wanting more. “Don’t be a brat, darling.”

The hands laced in yours tighten their grip. From your left, you can hear Atsumu let out a low “fuck,” from Kita’s words. 

Suna, ever the sadist, pinches your nipples harshly. All the stimulation is making you hot, and weak. “Are you trying yo make Kita upset?” he questions, and you whimper out a small “No,” unable to do much else. You’re putty in their hands, and Kita can see your resolve loosening.

“So tell us, Princess,” He says, his voice snaking up your body, crawling over you so he can whisper in your ear: “Who do you want in that pretty little pussy first?”

You clench on nothing, breathing through your nose. “You,” you sigh out.

“Who am I?” He teases coyly.

“K-Kita, please.” Your hips buck and Aran thinks he’s getting lightheaded from watching your cunt glisten with wetness, all from the captains words.

A satisfied grin twitches across Kita’s lips. “Whatever you want. But we’ll have to get you prepped first.”

“If you’re going to fuck her first, someone else should get to help,” Atsumu pipes up.

Osamu’s face flattens. “I don’t remember that being in the rules.”

“Instead of arguing over it,” Suna mindlessly drags his hand down the valley of your breasts. You keen, arching into his touch. “Let her decide. Who do you want to warm you up babe?”

You squeeze your right hand, recalling how patient and quiet he’d been in the beginning. “Samu.”

You can’t see the smug grin Osamu shoots his brother, but you do hear the little whine Atsumu makes as Kita and his twin switch positions.

“What’s that about princess?”

“I-“ you wet your lips as heat rushes to your head. You don’t want to say any of this shit out loud, but you’re already in the most precarious position of your life. A few words won’t make them laugh at you.

“I want your hands on my tits, Tsumu. You hands feel so good,”

The blonde blinks at your confession, then runs his large hands up the length on your arm. “Oh? Is that all you want on them?”

He cups your tits better than your own hand ever could, palming the soft flesh while rolling your hardened nipple in between his fingertips. They’re so calloused, yet so precise, drawing out a little moan from you.

“Samu could never,” he brags watching with wide eyes as you push your chest into his hands.

“I’d tell you to eat your words, but they won’t taste as good as this.”

You nearly jump when Osamu speaks. You’d forgotten he was down there, his hands pushing at either of your thighs. You can feel his body heat hovering just over your pussy, and his low groan fans hot breath over your lips.

“Fuck me. Thank you for the food.”

You don’t have time to laugh at his stupid antics, because his lips close around your clit and you nearly scream. Hi tongue kitten licks your sensitive bud, , while his middle finger idly slides up and down your puffed up entrance. The long digits push past your walls, scratching deliciously at the itch they’d been dancing around. Your body curls inward, Kita and Atsumu still keeping one of their hands laced with yours.

Osamu gives one last harsh suck before licking a stripe up your slit, his tongue replacing his fingers. It darts in once, experimentally licking before he dives in, nose pushing against your clit.

“Fuck, fuck! Oh my god, Samu,” you hips bounce in time with his tongue, and he has to hold you down to keep you from humping his face.

Atsumu and Kita nod once at each other before they both cup one of your tits, using a little pressure to force you back into Suna’s chest. You can feel the vibrations of him laughing against your spine. 

“What kind of filthy slut tells one twin she likes their hands, then tries to face fuck the other, him?” Suna says in your ear, his lips pressing kisses just at the juncture of your jaw. “Are you really so shameless?”

“I’m not— _uhnn_ —I’m not a filthy slut,” you say, yet your voice is nothing but a breathy moan.

“Is that so?” Aran’s smooth voice tapers into the air. He’s been kissing the inside of your left thigh steadily, but now his fingers are skimming down your abdomen. “So you don’t like this? You’re not enjoying this at all?”

His hand moves further down until it’s just above your clit. Your hips thrash, but Osamu’s forearm has you pinned down.

“Aran, please.”

“Please what?” He plays dumb, peppering you with tiny nibbles. You’re so close to the edge that it hurts, you lower lip jutting out as they make you beg.

“Please touch me!”

“I am, baby girl.”

The nickname drives you wild. His fingers drum against your soft mound, idly so, as if he could do this all day. You whine in the back of our throat.

“Please touch my clit!”

“Heh.” Atsumu mouths against your neck. “So you are a filthy slut.”

“I just— _fuck! Osamu!—“_ You cut yourself Off with high pitched squeal, completely enraptured by Samu’s tongue plunging into your folds, but as much as it already is: “I want to feel you, Aran. All of you.”

He can’t deny you. Not when you’re flushed with Kita and Atsumu sucking on your tits, Suna stroking your hair like a doll, all while moaning Osamu's name like a whore. “Anything for you princess.”

Even the softest pressure of his middle finger against your clit makes your body jolt. Osamu tilts his head so he’s no longer in the way, and Aran continues to rub quick circles across your sensitive bud. You can’t even see, but your eyes are screwed shut, quick gasps coming from your throat as your building orgasm steals your breath.

“You sound close, baby,” Suna knuckles skim your jaw lovingly. “You gunna come all over Samu’s tongue?”

You throat goes dry at the prospect. “C-can I?”

“Of course princess,” Kita assures you. “You don’t mind, do you Osamu?”

“Fucking please,” he moans around you, and it’s the last straw. Your hands seize in Atsumu and Kita’s grips, and your legs hitch up. The coil in your stomach snaps and you cry out Osamu’s name, cum gushing onto his mouth as he laps it all up. When you finally relax back into Suna’s chest, Osamu sighs contently.

“Oh, baby,” he says, and all eyes fall to the glistening slick that coats his lip, dripping down his chin. “You’re fuckin perfect.”

“Is she ready?”

“More than. She could probably get two of you in there.”

“I don’t think so,” you muster out, and Osamu chuckles.

“Kiddin’ princess.” He wipes the back of his mouth, then kisses your cheek. “Maybe one day though.”

He and Kita shuffle around until Kita is situated between your thighs. His fingers dip into your still sensitive pussy, if your jerk is any indication.

“I’ll give you a second,” he says kindly, before he leans forward and plants a kiss to your lips. It’s surprisingly slow and sweet, his thumb caressing your cheek. “You did so good with Samu, I’m proud of you.”

The praise makes your chest tighten. “Thank you Kita. I just wanna make you happy.” You buck your hips and Kita can feel you wet heat on his shaft. The sensation makes his breath hitch, and that loving touch to your cheek turns into a harsh pinch as he takes your face between his hand, forcibly pursing your lips..

“So eager, so insolent. Be patient darling, or you’ll end up getting hurt, understand?”

You nod, but his fingers dig in more. “I said, do you understand?”

Your heart flutters. “Yes, captain.”

A chorus of groans sounds in your ear, and Suna’s lips find your neck. “God, do you have any idea what you do to us?”

He wiggles his hips, and you’re shocked to feel something hard bump against your lower back. “You tryna rile is up? You want it rough?”

“She’s just a dumb slut tryna get off, ain’t that right princess?”

The degrading gives you whiplash. “I’m not a dumb slut,” you say meekly, but you keep rolling your hips to ease the dull ache it causes you.

“Maybe not,” Kita says, and he pulls away from you before sliding his dick up and down your slit. You want to see it so bad, want to watch as his cock slowly enters because just the _tip_ of his hard cock has you writhing.

“But when I’m done fucking you there won’t be anything in your head but my name.”

He keeps pushing in. You’re unsure how long it takes for him to bottom out, because the slow stretch makes you throw your head back against Suna and groan. Hands from everywhere smooth your prickling skin, and Kita slowly begins to thrust.

Your hands flail against the bed sheets, grasping any and everything. One hand scratches down Osamu’s thigh and he hisses, his erect cock twitching with pleasure.

“Does it feel good princess?”

You’re nothing but raw skin and strangled gasps as Kita drives a steady pace, letting you get acquainted. Suddenly, a harsh slap to your pussy brings you back to earth with a tiny yelp.

“He asked you a question, dumb slut,” Suna demands. “Does it fucking feel good?”

“Yes,” you moan like a pornstar and Osamu throws his head back at the sound. The opened mouth kisses against your neck as well as the twins hands kneading your tits helps ground you, but you’re still overwhelmed by Kita’s cock and Suna’s words..

Overwhelmed may not be the word. Perhaps you’re drunk off of it, because the pace isn’t enough. “More,” you manage. “More, faster, please!”

“That’s not a complete sentence, Princess. Or are you too fucking stupid to even know how to make one?”

“Kita fuck me harder, please!”

He hums. “Better.”

Kita’s hands push down against your hips for leverage, and then he picks up the pace. The speed catches you off guard for a moment as his cock piledrives in your slick cunt, his head prodding at your g-spot deliciously. The slap of his pelvis against yours reverbs across the room, quickly being accompanied by your moans.

“Fuck, fuck!” You scream, hands gripping each of the twins for dear life as Kita rams into you. His cock isn’t very long, but _god_ , he knows how to use it. Your mouth opens, tongue stuck out in pure bliss, and Suna takes the opportunity to stuff two fingers into your mouth.

The sudden intrusion makes your walls spasm, and Kita lets out a low growl. “God, look at you,” he says between pants. “Eyes probably in the back of your head because Rintaro stuck his fingers in your mouth. You wanna be filled in every hole, huh?”

You moan around the fingers, hollowing out your cheeks to take them deeper, until they’re touching the back of your throat. Suna runs his fingertips across your tongue as he pulls them out, then slaps your swollen clit.

You shriek, leaning into the touch once the wet digits start rubbing in quick side to side strokes. The cresting wave of your orgasm builds once again, and you grip the twins even tighter.

“Ughhh Kita, Kita! I’m gunna cum!”

“Fuck I’m almost there. Where—“

“On my tits, please—Huh!”

There’s barely any warning as you cum for a second time, your right walls milking Kita so hard he nearly blacks out. It’s enough to make him pull out, jerking a few quick strokes before he groans, painting your chest in white.

Your chest heaves, and the wandering hands all cover you, soothing down your arms, your stomach, your chest, all without making you sensitive. You can feel Aran’s strong hands rubbing away the stretch in your thighs, which burn pleasurably. If you weren’t already seeing black, you know your vision would be swimming.

Kita plants a series of climbing kisses, starting at your thigh and moving up across your stomach, between your breasts, then finally to your lips.

“You took me so well princess,” he tells you, littering quick kisses all across your face. “Well done.”

“Did I, uh, make you happy?” Your voice is small and raspy, and Kita’s heart melts. He presses his forehead to yours, and it’s a real shame you can’t see the smile he’s aiming at you—proud, caring, his eye lids flitting closed as he comes down from his high.

“You did, Princess. Now, think you can make someone else happy?”

You don’t even think twice before breathing out “Aran.”

He perks up. There’s surprise written across his face, and Kita chuckles at it. “As you wish.” He slowly sinks back to his place, and Aran takes over.

Already you can feel the difference, and it makes a shiver go down your spine. Aran is warmer, bigger, and his hands sort of tickle when they grip your sides. You squirm and giggle a little, and the entire room sighs.

“Aren't you precious,” he says, looking down at you with lust blown eyes. He’s gentle, though, touches all the places he’s wanted to with care, as if you’re porcelain. “You’re so cute under me, Princess. You sure you can handle me?”

You hadn’t even considered that. Aran may have been the same height as the twins, but he weighed significantly more. The thought of having something bigger than Rin inside you made your cunt gush. “I want you,” you breathed out, not entirely answering his question. But unlike Kita, Aran wastes no time granting you your wish. He slides his tip in quick, with the wetness of two orgasms making it easy, but it became very obvious very quickly that there was much more to take.

“Oh my god,” you pant, dizzy from the initial stretch. “Fuck, you’re so big. I don’t know if I can—“

“Didn’t he ask you if you could? So you’re a liar and a filthy slut?” Atsumu’s disembodied voice takes you by surprise. “How inconsiderate.”

Aran’s hands lightly grip the inside of your thighs, squeezing them reassuringly. “I’ll go nice and slow, okay?” And he’s true to his word. He thrusts very shallowly and slowly to get you used to his size, but there’s still a sting that didn’t accompany Kita. It feels like your lungs are collapsing, and you sink further into Suna.

“‘Tsumu,” you breathe out like it pains you. “Tsumu kiss me again.”

“Well of course darling.” You feel him lean over before he turns your head, locking your lips to his. They glide against yours for a moment, before his tongue licks at your mouth and you open it just wide enough for his tongue to explore. He distracts you from Aran’s cock by biting your lip, pulling back to admire your kiss swollen lips.

“God, I want to see this every goddamn day.” you’re unsure what he’s referring to--your pussy being stretched out in front of all of them, your nipples hardening under Suna’s fingers, or the trail of spit he leaves after kissing you.

“Quit bein' selfish and distract her, asshole,” Samu says, bringing his hand to play with your clit. It really does more harm than good, as the over-stimulation makes you jerk, but the twins are too busy arguing to notice.

“Says you, you greedy dickhead, you got to eat her out.”

“She fuckin wanted me to.”

“Can you both shut up?” Suna brushes away the tears that are slip out from under your mask. Aran notes this and still, but before he can ask the question you start whining.

“Don’t stop. Please, I want to come around your thick cock-- _ngh!_ Please fuck me so nice and deep I can't walk.”

Your begging is a slurred babble, and Aran twitches at the ego boost. “If you say so.”

So far he’s gotten all of himself sheathed inside you, letting you adjust. He finally pulls back out, and goes in at the same slow pace. Once your breathing regulates, he takes it up a notch, slamming into hard enough to push you into Suna’s chest.

“Hey!” He says, but he forgets about it the moment you start moaning.

“Oh my—“ you cut yourself off with a scream as Aran pounds into your soaking cunt, going faster the more your hips meet his thrusts. “You’re fucking me so full, it’s so good, I feel so fucking _full!_ ”

“You’re so fucking tight,” he gasps out. “ _Hah_ — how is your cunt this tight after letting Kita use you like a fuckin cocksleeve, huh??”

“It’s so much, you’re so big, ah!” Osamu and Atsumu, tired of hearing you gush about someone else’s cock, latch their mouth onto either nipple, swirling their tongues in opposite motions. No longer bound by their hands, your fingers tangle at the nape of Suna’s neck, scratching lightly at his scalp. He growls in your ear.

“You love all this attention, don’t you? You’ve probably wanted it since the beginning. Wanted to take all five of us at once.” His hand slithers up the column of your neck, nearly innocent as he presses a kiss to your temple.

But then, it clamps down, and a rush of air leaves you. Suna squeezes just a little tighter, his palm flat against your throat, and you lose it. Your cunt clenches with all the hazy pleasure, and Aran groans

“Suna, keep doing that.” He commands, and Sunas hands stay latched to your throat. Aran moves one hand to press onto your stomach, and when he thrusts up you can feel him fucking you so deep, the tip of his cock almost bruising your cervix. “I can’t believe we all thought you were a good little girl, but you like being choked out at spit on and-- _fuck!”_

You’re screaming, almost as if you’re in pain, but it comes out like raspy pants under Sunas’s choking grip. Your back lifts off of Suna and come a third time, shuddering under the weight of Arans hand and the twins mouths.

“Fuck,” your voice is a little broken, your throat sore from screaming. “I’m sorry, I just,”

“Where.” It’s a grunt, a frenzied question as Arans thrusts get sloppy. Suna’s hand comes off your throat and you jerk forwards.

“In my mouth.”

Everyone gets the memo. The twins release you with a wet pop, and Suna sits up, bringing you with him. Aran pulls out and you whimper at how empty it feels, but then you bend down to take Aran’s fat cock into your mouth. You were hasty in your decision, because the moment your mouth went around it, Aran bucked his hips, hands tangling in your hair to fuck himself to the back of your throat. You gag, blindly choking around his cock until you feel his release spill down your throat. Aran slumps back, and you pop off, taking a second to swallow.

Without prompting, you stick out your tongue to show you’ve swallowed it all, and Arans mouth comes crashing into yours. Your know it’s his because his lips are plush and soft, and you lean in.

His hand cups your cheek. “Samu was right,” he says breathlessly. “You’re perfect.” 

“You sure are a good little girl for us, Princess.”

Something about the soft weight of their hands feels different; final, almost, as if this is over. But you’re still bucking your hips. Cum leaks out of your pussy, and you’re bouncing to get the sweet friction against your slit. “One more,” you say, shocking everyone. “I want one more.”

“Baby, you’ve already taken two of us like a good girl—“

“I thought I was a dirty slut.”

Your tone makes Kita pause. Then he watches as you grind back against Suna, who moans wantonly in your ear.

“I want Rin. It’s the least I can do, you’ve just been sitting behind me, getting pushed back as Kita and Aran rail your girlfriend.”  
“Well aren’t you considerate.” There’s something about his lack of an accent that makes something cold run down your spine. Your nipples harden as Suna runs his hands down your front, brushing right past them.

“Is my baby needy for me? Does my little cockslut want me to fuck her pretty little pussy?” His hands wander between your open legs, his two fingers opening your entrance to put your creamed pussy on display. The four boys can see your gushing, pink cunt, their cocks twitching from the sight. You arch into Suna, hot breaths pants across his neck.

“Yes, please, Rin.”

“Who do you want behind you?”

“Tsumu,” you say quickly. And then, to further placate him, you add “‘Tsumu next time you get to go first, okay?”

The implication of doing this again was already enough to get him to slot himself behind you. The extra promise made him nearly purr against you ear. “Aw, baby, you want me that bad?”

His hands pinch your nipples and you sigh against him, tucking your head just under his chin.

“You’re the one who got the short end of the stick this time,” Osamu reminds him. Kita settles on your left as Rin lines himself up at your entrance. You knew you could take him easily, as you have a million times before, which is why in order to stop the twins from taking this any further, he sheaths himself inside in one fluid motion.

You’re barely down from your last high, and you know Suna’s been hard for quite some time. This’ll be quick, but he intends to make it last. But your overstimulated core spasms at the intrusion, and you convulse against Atsumu’s chest.

Suna smirks at your reaction, but that only lasts for so long. “Jesus Christ,” he says, listening as your cunt squelches, full of three orgasms worth of cum. “Your cunts so fucking messy. Is that how you like it, hm? Like bein a fuck toy for five fuckin men?”

You’re so delirious with pain and pleasure that you barely register his words. But Atsumu lifts your chin up roughly. “You gunna answer him when he talks to you?”

“Yes-fuck! Oh Rin, fuck my messy fuckin pussy. Wanna come all over your cock.”

“Be careful what you ask for, baby. I’m not stopping until you do.”

What Suna lacks in girth, me makes up for in length. You feel those two prominent veins on the underside of his cock pulse against your walls as he hammers into you. Aran has moved to press kisses on you stomach, so Suna lifts your leg up into his shoulder to fuck his cock stright into you.

Behind you, Atsumu works up friction between your ass cheeks, bouncing in time with you and Suna’s thrusts. “Next time you’ll take me and Samu at the same time,” he growls in your ear, and you whimper at the thought of being sandwiched between the twins; or better yet, your mouth around Osamu while Atsumu fucked you from behind. 

Suna groans. “I think she likes that. She—fuck!—got tighter.”

“Is your cunt squeezin Sunarin at the thought of taking us? Is it?” you nod frantically, having no words left. Atsumu scoffs. “You’re so naughty.”

“Such a greedy, filthy little cockslut,” Suna agrees. He roughly takes your cheeks into his hands, kissing you with his tongue down your throat. “Keep your mouth open,” he commands, and when you think he’s going to dive back in for another kiss, he spits into your mouth. "Fucking take everything I give you, got that?"

You wish you could see his face. Your hands start twitching as you try to nod, but Suna doesn't hold it against you--you're utterly _wrecked._ A dull electricity runs up and down your arms, stinging ever so slightly. At this point your brain is scrambled as Suna fucks the living daylights out of you. You want nothing more than to look in his eyes and come with him, arms around his neck, but the prescience of four other boys kissing your neck, your jaw, your lips, their fingers flicking your nipples, hands rubbing against soft skin all while the blindfold blues everything—it’s too much.

  
“Rin?” You call out, and he grunts in response as your hips slap together. “I’m gunna—“

“Me too. Where do you want me baby.”

As if that’s even a question. “Inside. Please, please, _please_ fill me up with your cum.”

Suna never pauses, but the other boys go stiff at your words. Suna chuckles. “You want me to make this pussy cream, huh? Want me to fill you all the way up?”

“Fuck, Rin! Taro!” You’re actually screaming, your ragged pants like music to their ears. Osumu kisses your neck as you start locking up, feeling the most intense orgasm of the night build in your stomach. “Rin! Fuck your kids into me!”

“Holy shit,” Atsumu pants, and you can’t even register the sticky fluid that you keep backing into. “Jesus, fuck, (name) that’s so fucking hot.”

“It is fucking hot,” Suna smiles manically down at you, a sweaty, crying mess, your head bobbing as you try to figure where to look. “You can fuck as many boys as you want but this pussy is still mine, right baby?”

“Rin, please Rin— _ah_!”

It’s the bite Atsumu lands on your shoulder—at least, you think it’s Atsumu, you can hardly tell the touche and kisses and moan apart— that triggers it. You come around his cock, pussy clamping down nice at tight. He fucks you through it, chanting “yes, so tight, so fucking tight, mine, all mine,” before shooting his load in you. He stills, and your body is wracked with little after shocks as Suna rides out both your highs. He pulls out with a wince, then throws his head back as he peeks between your legs.

“ _FUCK_ ,” he says, and all the boys look down as his and your combine cum spills out of your spamsing cunt, staining the sheets. Suna moves to touch you, but even the quick brush of his fingers makes you jerk.

“S-Stop,” you say for the first time, and Suna looks up. You’re heaving breaths, choking on your own spit as you tap Kita’s arm. “Fuck, what was it? Bunkyo."

Your voice cracks with emotion. Suna stands, then motions for the boys to step away from you. They back up to the edge of the bed, a nervous tension settling in the air. Suna expects you to sit up, but you don’t. You’re still catching your breath, legs twitching as you draw them up.

“Shit,” he mutters, then disappears. The four boys look at your heaving form, confusion drawn across their faces. You can’t see anything, and everyone is so quiet it gives you anxiety. Something crawls up your throat, but it steadies itself as you hear Suna’s footsteps pound back into the room.

Suna returns momentarily with a couple things bundled in his arm, a pair of boxers covering him up. “Take her blind fold off,” he instructs, and Kita gently pulls it off from your eyes, careful not to pull your hair. Black spots erupt in your vision, and Suna draws the curtains closed, letting only a sliver of light peek into the room.

“Here.” A wet washcloth is dropped in Aran's hands, and he taps the back of your thigh.

“Hey, I’m gunna clean you up, okay? Are you alright with that?”

Your eyes blink to adjust in the dark. Five pairs of eyes look back at you, filled with concern. You shrink away from their gazes, covering yourself slightly.

“Y-yeah,” you say, opening your legs again. You can’t see the sticky mess you all have made, but Aran’s adams apple bobs at the sight. Despite the lingering arousal, he’s careful not to press your over-stimulated clit, and the smooth wet strokes feel soothing against your sex.

Another cloth wipes at your cum covered chest, something else you didn’t even get to see. You should have told rin to take pictures. _One kink at a time_ , you think. _There’s always next time._

Your boyfriend sits you up, pulling a tee shirt over your head. It’s yours, well, it’s his which you’ve pilfered for yourself. The black fabric covers you completely, and he sits next to you. You cling to his side, pressing little kisses to his shoulder as your hands intertwine.

“You okay?”

“I’m just a little overwhelmed, that’s all.” You don’t look up. Your voice is tiny, and Kita pouts.

“Did we go too hard?”

“No!” You say, actually sitting up. “I mean, you did, but I wanted you to. And you were very commanding, holy shit,” you laugh, placing your hand on top of Kita’s. “That was hot.”

You can’t see Kita’s blush in the dark, but you do manage to see him duck his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, she called you hot. Say thank you.”

“Sorry,” he says again, and then at the leveled glares he laughs. “Thanks.”

You squeeze his hand. Obnoxiously and without asking, Atsumu curls up into your other side.

“I mean, you were the star of the show.” He says, and hearing the blunt confession from his lips makes you both ashamed and proud. “And you did amazing.”

“She was perfect, wasn’t she?” Suna curls a lock of hair behind your ear, pressing a quick kiss to your temple “Did you like it?”

“I did.”

“Hmm, bet there was some other stuff you wanted, too.”

“Maybe,” you say, laying back down.” But I just wanna calm down.”

He kisses your forehead. Aftercare Rin was sort of your favorite—he showered you with extra kisses, touched you in such soft ways he normally didn’t. You felt special, kind of like the Princess they kept referring to you as. 

“Okay,” he says, then begins delegating tasks. “”Can one of you order food while someone else puts on _Howls Moving Castle_.”

“Nooo Rin, I’m gunna cry if I watch that.”

Osamu scoffs. “You cry at _Howl’s Moving Castle_?”

“There’s no movie she doesn’t cry at.”

“Sorry I’m sensitive and cry!”

The outburst leads to tears pricking in your eyes, and Suna hushes you softly. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry baby.”

“M’not a baby,” you mutter, even if your pouty frown is reminiscent of one. “It’s perfectly normal to cry at Ghibli movies.”

“ _Spirited Away_ still makes me cry,” Kita supplies, and you smile at him. 

“See? The man has taste.”

“Okay, Princess,” Atsumu teases, standing up. “What’re we watching then?”

“Do you guys wanna watch _Tokyo Drift_?”

* * *

You don’t know what it is about watching a bad movie that calms you down. Perhaps its Tokyo Drifts _bangin’_ soundtrack, the one that makes you and Atsumu sing the words so obnoxiously loud, you’re sure it’s your third noise complaint of the day. Or maybe it’s the fading orange glow that washes yours and Suna’s shared apartment in a golden hue, like a magical moment from a Ghibli film. 

Or maybe it’s the five boys cuddled around you—Osamu’s head is in your lap, fingers drawing lazy patterns on your thigh.You head is tucked into Suna’s neck, who rubs a soothing hand on your back. Atsumu lays his head on your shoulder, while Aran is close to snoring on Osamu’s back. Kita is slumped against Rin’s left shoulder, blinking at the TV screen and smiling at your antics. 

There’s a warmth radiating from every inch of your body as they snuggle closer, getting as comfortable as possible. You sigh, content. Here they all were, a den of foxes, all burrowed around you like you were their endless warmth in the winter. You could get used to this.


End file.
